Saturday Night
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED!- What happens when the McFly boys throw a party that gets out of hand? Chaos of course.
1. Harry

**Title:** Saturday Night  
**  
Summary:** What happens when the McFly boys throw a party that gets out of hand? Chaos of course.

**Pairing:** None

**Rating: **T for drinking, smoking, and swearing.

**Warnings:** Drinking, smoking, swearing, sexual references, all at young age.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the members of McFly.

**Authors Note/Further Information: **I don't own McFly, cause if I did they'd be doing tours in the US. :). Oh and in this story Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry are brothers and Fletch is their father. Every chapter is from a McFly boy's POV. Starting with Harry.

Enjoy! Read and Review.

* * *

_**Saturday Night **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_When my parents outta town,  
I got all my buddies round,  
So we gonna have a party tonight_

"Dougie, come on! Wake up! You've slept enough!"

I frowned down at my youngest brother, who was laying half on his bed and half on the floor, snoring loudly. I could practically see a smile on his face as he continued to sleep. I cocked my head to the side and placed my hands on my hips in annoyance. Let me tell you something, being the oldest of four brothers isn't easy.

My name is Harry, I'm 18, and I have brown hair and blue eyes, and have three younger brothers. Tom is 17 and has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Danny is 16 and has brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Dougie is 15 and has brown/blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Dougie is like the bane of my existence, he doesn't stop bothering me; he follows me everywhere and asks a lot of questions. But he can be cool when he wants to be.

"Dougie! Wake up!" I shouted, and shook his shoulder.

"Harry, leave your brother alone," my dad said from the doorway. I turned around and saw that he was tying a blue and white striped tie around his neck. Dad, or Fletch as other like to call him, has been our single father for a long time. I actually don't remember our mom. It was such a long time ago that she left. It must be hard for him to take care of four teenage boys, especially when he does it by himself. But I must admit, he does it well. "You know how mad he gets when he's woken up by someone."

"Yeah, but he's been sleeping all day, dad," I replied in a whiny tone. Dad looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and I continued. "We really need to practice.

The four of us are in a band. Yeah, shocking, we're like Hanson, except we don't have long hair that makes us look like girls. And we don't have high-pitched voices, well, Dougie does, but that's not the point. Our band is called McFly, off of Tom's obsession with the Back to the Future movies. When I saw obsession, I mean obsession. He can quote like every line from those movies. It's scary how well he knows them. Currently, we're trying to get a CD made, and considering that our dad works at a record company, its almost guaranteed that we'll get it done.

"Just wait a bit longer, and if he doesn't wake up by the time I leave, then you and your brothers have my permission to beat him up, ok?" Dad compromised.

I rolled my eyes in reply and followed him down to the kitchen where Tom and Danny were playing 'air hockey' with a salt shaker. I watched as they slid it back and forth to each other, it coming close to the edge before they would send it back.

"Please, don't do that." Dad said as he grabbed the salt shaker from the table as it slipped and almost tipped over the edge of Danny's side of the table. Tom and Danny groaned in annoyance.

"I was _so close_ to winning, dad!" Danny protested. Tom picked up a napkin, balled it up, and threw it into Danny's face. "What, I'm only telling the truth."

"Ha, you wish." Tom replied sardonically.

I laughed as I seated myself on a stool at the counter and grabbed a banana to eat. Seconds later, a barrage of napkins flew at my head. "Oi! Knock it off you two!"

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that we have to listen to you." Danny replied, sticking his tongue out at me. 16 years old and he still acts like a child.

"Yes it does." I replies ticking my tongue out in reply.

"Would you stop yelling, you're giving me a headache," Dougie complained as he walked into the kitchen. It was obvious that he was just sleeping. His eyes were puffy, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and his clothes were wrinkled. He yawned a little and stretched. "Man, I'm knackered."

"It's three o'clock; you've been sleeping all day." I pointed out.

"Yeah, how are you knackered?" Tom added. Dougie smiled and shrugged in reply before taking my banana out of my hand and peeled it, taking a bite. I gave him the finger and he continued to eat happily.

"Great, so we can practice now, yeah?" Danny asked anxiously. I pulled my drumsticks out of my back pocket and started to drum it against the side of the counter in the beat of a song that we were working on. "Dad, don't you have to leave soon?" Dad has a meeting to go to for the record company, and those last a while. He warned us in advance that he might be gone all night, and apparently he _is_ going to be gone.

"I don't know, I don't think I trust you guys here alone." Dad replied, causing me to stop my drumming.

Is he kidding me?

He doesn't trust his _four teenage sons_.

How messed up is that?

"Oh come on, dad, we'll be fine." Dougie rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Tom, Danny, and I groaned in unison. Whenever one of us, mainly Dougie, asked that question, something bad usually went wrong. Dad knows that too. Last time he left us home alone, we practically flooded the place by having a water war. That definitely wasn't a good idea. But I was only thirteen at the time; I didn't know that it was a bad idea. I only saw it as a lot of fun. But then the fun went away when we all had to sleep in the basement.

"Oh I don't know," Dad looked like he was thinking and then he looked at the four of us seriously. "You could start a kitchen fire and go into a mass panic trying to kill it, but that will make it bigger. Then you'll try and call the fire department but they won't come from the time that you guys prank called them twenty times in one night. Then, because the fire department won't come, the house will burn down and the wind will carry the flames to the other surrounding houses and spread a fire so bad that you'll cause a massive economic failure in London, alone."

The four of us stared at Dad in silence. Wondering how he got these ideas.

"But of course, that _is_ just a theory." He added as an afterthought.

"You have problems." Dougie spoke up and the rest of us slowly nodded in agreement. Dad sighed heavily and laughed a little bit as he lowered his head, and then he stood up suddenly, regaining his composure.

"Alright, I'll let you guys stay home by yourselves as long as you follow three rules," he lifted up a finger. "No parties. 2, if anything goes wrong, you call me or the police. 3, don't eat a lot of junk food. I don't want you to crash so bad that you can't practice."

We all turned to look at Danny. "That was _one time!_ And you would have done it too if they were _your_ favorite candy!"

"We got it." I said, holding up my hand, signaling that my brothers shouldn't say anything to ruin this.

"No junk food." Dad repeated as he went to the front door, we anxiously followed him.

"No junk food." Dougie agreed with a little salute.

"Call if anything goes wrong."

"Call if anything goes wrong." Tom echoed and held up his cell phone to show that he would call on that rather than the land line.

"No parties.

"No parties!" Danny declared and shoved Dad out the front door and slammed it shut behind him. "So, about this party." He said as soon as he turned back around.

"I never thought that this was possible, Danny, but you really _are_ mental aren't you?" Tom chuckled; not exactly surprised that Danny would do something like this.

"Yeah," Dougie agreed happily, knowing that he wasn't going to be the one that gets in trouble. "You just blatantly lied to dad."

"Ooh, blatant, that's a big word for you, Dougs." I teased and Dougie punched me on the arm in annoyance as I turned to address Danny. "Please don't tell me that you already invited people."

"Ok, then I won't tell you." Danny replied smugly.

"You're going to die_, _dude, you are absolutely going to die!" I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. And then smiled a little bit. "But since you already invited people we can't just turn them away, can we?"

"Yeah, we can." Tom and Dougie replied in unison, clearly protesting the idea of having a party.

"Don't be such pussies. The party will be over before Dad even gets home." Danny reassured them. Tom hesitated a moment.

"You promise?" he asked to be sure.

"Promise."

"Then I'm in."

"I'm not!" Dougie still denied.

"Com on Dougs, this is a once in a lifetime chance to have a party without Dad here." Danny pleaded. Dougie looked up at his older brother and smirked.

"I'm in as long as you guys don't blame this on me when we get caught." He replied.

"We won't get caught."

"Trust me, we _will_ get caught."


	2. Tom

_**Saturday Night **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_We got every girl in school in the deep end of the pool  
If you wanna take a dip bring your trunks  
When we start to dim the lights  
Gotta find a girl you like  
And you better hope she's already drunk  
If somebodys feelin sick  
Get them in the garden quick  
Cos we dont want them to spoil all the fun  
You know that everybody wants to party on a saturday night_

"Hey! I need some chips over here!"

_Why don't you get it yourself you muffin?_

"Got it." I replied, taking the empty bowl from some random guy's hands.

"Could I get a soda in the next twenty minutes?"

_Only if you're not going to be sarcastic about it_.

"Coming." I huffed, nodding at him as I continued to shove through all of the bodies to get to the kitchen.

"Dude, I spilled some stuff on the carpet over there, could you get it for me?"

_Sure, I've only got a hundred more things to do right now._

"Not a problem."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I stormed into the kitchen, slamming an empty bowl onto the counter. Dougie, who was sitting at the counter, looked up as I walked in.

"What are you doing, Tom?" he asked curiously.

"At the moment, I'm imagining many ways to kill Danny without any of the rest of us being blamed for it." I replied as I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda from inside, slamming it so hard that the stacks of cups on top, rocked back and forth. I gripped the soda in my hand, crushing it a little bit. "Especially because he was the one that told me that this wasn't going to get out of hand."

"Actually, to be precise," Dougie spoke up as I grabbed a bag of chips and dumped it into the bowl, not caring that it overflowed. "You asked him to promise you that it would be over before dad got home."

I stared at my youngest brother as he reached out and grabbed a handful of chips. He looked back at him, his blue eyes wide with innocence and sparkling with amusement. I could see the corners of his lips turning up at the start of a smile. Usually he was quiet and didn't show up a lot at social things, but considering its at our house, I'm guessing that he was too busy enjoying the fact that we could possibly get busted to stay in his room.

Dougie's a cool little kid; I just wish that he was more outgoing with other people, like he is with the three of us. Unfortunately, Danny sees it as his priority to make Dougie like him, and not to diss Danny, but he can be a big idiot at times.

Especially at times like this.

"So why is it that you don't open your mouth most of the time, unless it's to annoy me or our brothers?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dougie grinned.

"Because it's fun to annoy you guys."

"Don't you mean funny?"

"Both, then."

"Sod off."

Dougie laughed and we froze when we heard the sound of something breaking. I looked over at Dougie and if it was possible, his eyes had grown two sizes bigger. Grabbing the bowl and the soda, I ran out of the kitchen and towards the source of the noise. I shoved the soda into the guy's hand and tossed the bowl onto the table and ran into the living room. We said that the party was going to stay in the den, but apparently Danny's 'friends' decided not to listen to us and to take free reign of the house.

They were everywhere. And me, being the constant worrier, knew that something bad had happened. When I saw Harry, Danny, and some girl standing next to dad's once non-broken vase, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh my god, Dad's going to kill me." I gasped, holding a hand over my heart. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"You worry too much, Tom." Dougie said as he stooped down and began to pick up the broken pieces. "We can just say that we've sent out the vase to get cleaned and replace it before dad notices."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" I asked anxiously. Harry shrugged.

"Why not? I mean, we did that with your Back to the Future Box set." He replied.

"You did what?!" I demanded sharply.

"Dan's idea." Harry replied and darted off into the crowd of people that were in the living room, shoving them out of the way. I turned and glared at Danny, but he wasn't paying attention to me, he was too busy whispering in the girl's ear and she was giggling like mad.

"C'mon love, I'll show you the pool." He said and started to lead her away. I noticed the open bottle of beer in her hand and pulled it away as she passed by me, turning to Dougie. "Who brought beer?"

Dougie shrugged, being ever so helpful. "I don't know. I saw it come up about a half hour ago."

"And you didn't try and stop them from bringing it in here?!" I shrieked, grabbing onto Dougie's shoulders and started to shake him violently. His head rocked around and when I let go, his eyes were rolling around in his head.

"I'm not the one that wanted to have the party in the first place." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow and then his gaze went by me and I turned my head, locking in on a fit blonde. I turned back to Dougie and saw that he was smirking.

"Not you too."

"Catch ya later, Tom."

I let out a growl of frustration as Dougie pushed by me and went off to chat up that girl. I started to go around the party, taking beers and cigarettes out of people's hands. After successfully grabbing onto someone's cigarette, I started to walk away, thinking that it would slip into my fingers, but my arm continued to extend until I was pulled back again.

"Yikes!" I cried when I felt my back hit something hard. Slowly, I turned my head around and saw a very large, and when I say large I mean muscular, guy, glaring at me, his hand tightened on my arm. "Oh bollocks." I whispered.

"What did you call me?" the guy demanded.

"Nothing!" I replied, quickly, taking a step back, holding my hands up defensively. The guy grunted and placed the cigarette back in his mouth, his large muscles rolling. "I was just curious though, who invited you? Do you even know who's having this party?"

"Hell no! I just came because there's a party, and when there's a party there's free beer and free smokes." He replied and motioned to the beer bottle that was in his other hand.

"Right, uh," I coughed thickly and gave a winning smile. "Well, alcohol isn't actually allowed at this party so if you don't mind, I'll just be taking that."

"Do you want to lose that arm, little man?" the guy asked. I gulped.

"No, no, I'm fine with my arm, carry on." I replied and took three quick steps back before hurrying outside. I groaned, realizing that I just couldn't win in tonight. Not at all. I looked around and saw Harry was chatting up some girl, Dougie was sitting at the edge of the pool, looking kind of sulkily, apparently that girl that he saw didn't like him much, and Danny was standing in the corner of the pool, making out with the girl I saw earlier.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move an inch and continued to kiss the girl. I cleared my throat and he gave me the finger. Finally, I grabbed Danny by the hair and dragged him out of the pool.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he cried as I pulled him away from the pool and then let go. "What did you do that for, Tom? I'm not Dougie!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"No, but you're going to be _dead_ if you don't get everybody out of here!" I snapped in reply.

"What are you on about?"

"Do you know how many people are here?"

Danny scanned the yard and the house and turned back to me, his arms across his chest, the look on his face tipped me off to the fact that he didn't think anything was wrong. "Over a hundred I reckon."

"Right, and did you _invite_ a hundred people?" I demanded. "Oh and did you say that they could smoke cigarettes and drink beer?"

"No, but who cares? It's just a party dude, why are you getting so bent out of shape?" We turned towards the house at the sound of something breaking by the pool and guys laughing. Danny winced as he turned back to me. "I can see how this is a problem."

"This party is getting out of control!" I snapped. "Stop it now!"

"Ok, I'll try." Danny nodded in reply.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Some girl who was walking by us said and dry heaved. Danny jumped up and grabbed the girl by the hand.

"The garden, get in the garden, don't puke here!" he cried as he pulled her away as fast as he could. I walked over to Dougie and lifted him up by the back of the shirt.

"Dude, we have to get everybody out of here, now!" I said urgently. Dougie took a sip of his soda and looked at him as if he was trying not to laugh.

"You should have thought of that earlier before someone broke your guitar."

I'm going to kill that kid.


	3. Dougie

**Saturday Night **

**Chapter 3**

_We're wakin everyone asleep  
When we start the party in the street  
We want the neighbours to complain  
Cos our music's drivin them insane_

"What do you want us to do, Tom?" I asked as I brushed my hair out of my eyes. The four of us were standing in the closet by our front door, using this few minutes to get our act back together and try to figure out how to start cleaning the house. I knew that it was a bad idea to have this party, but does anyone ever listen to me?

Me, being the youngest?

No.

They don't.

And that's how I always get in trouble, especially for things that I have never done.

"Ok, Dougie, you and Danny are going to get everybody out of the house, Harry and I will start cleaning." Tom replied.

"Ugh, why do _I_ have to help you clean?" Harry groaned. "Make Danny do it, he was the one that had this idea in the first place."

"Hey!" Danny cried in shock, hating the fact that Harry was ratting him out.

"That's a good point, but you were the one that was the first one to jump at the idea," Tom pointed out. "So, Danny is the one that is going to do the most of trying to get everyone out of here, considering it was Dougie that thought this was a bad idea in the first place."

YES!

Sweet victory!

"Ok," I replied with a grin and moved behind Danny and started to shove him back inside. "Let's go Dan; you've got some people to kick out of here."

"Fine, fine, don't bust a blood vessel from happiness." Danny muttered in reply, rolling his eyes. We walked back into the party and I resisted the urge to scream like a little girl.

Yes, I was going to scream like a little girl. You would too if you saw what mess everybody made. The TV and couches had been pushed against the wall to create more room for dancing. There were some idiots in the corner of the room, drinking beer, and throwing a ceramic elephant around. Dad got that from Uganda when we went there for Comic Relief. Some people were making out, and I'm pretty sure that they were going to go past that stage in a few minutes. There were some people smoking cigarettes. And all the while this was going on; they have broken, or were breaking everything in sight.

Plus, the music was on so loud that the floor was shaking.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." I gasped, holding a hand to my chest and breathing deeply.

"Nah, you're just hungry, take this." Danny, who I'm surprised to have heard me, said as he shoved a chip bowl into my hand.

"Oh! Thanks!" I replied and took the bowl, munching happily. Danny rolled his eyes and all of a sudden, he turned his head and shoved his way through the large crowds of people. I noticed that there were a group of girls and guys grinding on top of the table and walked over to them. "OI! GET OFF OF THERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Piss off, mate," one of the guys replied and inhaled deeply from a cigarette before blowing it back in my face. I coughed as I turned my head away. Just as I did, I heard a loud creaking sound, then a crack, then screams. Turning around, I saw that the table had broken and all of the people that were on top of it had fallen to the ground. "Bloody hell!"

"That's what I was about to say." I grumbled as they all got off and moved to other parts of the room. I saw that it wasn't caved it, it was just the legs that had broken, I could probably fix that.

I looked around, seeing if Danny had kicked anyone out, and saw that he was on the phone, one finger in his ear, and a pained expression on his face. I headed over to him and stood next to him, listening as he shouted into the phone.

"WHAT? OH, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE NOISE! WE'RE JUST HAVING A LITTLE PARTY! WELL, KIND OF A BIG ONE! WE'RE SORRY THAT WE'RE BOTHERING YOU! ITS GOING TO BE SHUT DOWN SOON…NO, DON'T CALL THE POLICE! WE'LL HANDLE IT! OK! OK, BYE!" He shouted and then hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I screamed.

"Just some neighbors!" he screamed back. "That was the third time that they called apparently. The first time no one answered, and the second time some guy, who was drunk by the way, answered and started to, ahem, try and have phone sex with her."

"Who's her?" I asked curiously.

"Mrs. Thompson." He replied and grinned. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"You mean the 60 year old lady that lives down the street?" he nodded and I laughed harder. "Worst part is, that's probably the most she's gotten in years."

"Don't be gross, Dougie."

"Just stating a fact."

Yeah, I usually just say whatever pops into my mind as soon as I think of it, needless to say, I get in a lot of trouble by doing that. I get ground a lot too. Probably the most out of all four of us. That just happens when you're the youngest, it's cool sometimes, but other times, when I'm being bossed around, it's a total drag.

"Ok, we have to get everybody out of here." I said, turning around and placing my hands on my hips as I surveyed the scene. People were streaming out from upstairs, from the basement, and from the backyard. Going in and out of the main dancing room.

I was too scared to even think about what was going on in our bedrooms and would probably be too traumatized to go back in there tonight.

"What's your plan?" Danny asked me.

"Excuse me, this was your idea, you should be the one that has a plan." I snapped in reply. "Well, how about we get rid of the smokes and the beer first, that way, we don't have to worry about it in case the police come."

"Right" Danny replied and started to go around, taking cigarettes from people's hands.

"Hey, you can't drink here." I said to a guy and pulled it from his hand.

"You better back off my beer mate," he replied and then raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"It's _my_ house!" I shouted in reply, taking the beer back. All of a sudden I felt an explosion of pain in my right eye, and cried out, slapping my free hand over it.

"Told you not to mess with my beer," he replied and walked away.

"Ok, that's not going to work." I muttered in reply. All of a sudden the music shut off and people started to scream as they streamed out of the house.

"What's going on?" Tom cried as he and Harry appeared at my side.

"I have no idea." I replied, still holding onto my eye. I pulled it away and realized that it had completely swollen shut.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, grabbing my chin and turning my head towards the light.

"Some guy punched me in the face, when I tried to get him to lose the beer." I replied. "Apparently when you're drunk, you get a lot of power. Because this guy was a nerd." Tom and Harry laughed as Danny walked back over to us, breathing heavily. "Where did you go? And why did everybody run out of here like it was the plague?"

"I ran outside and called the house with my cell phone, saying that the police were coming." He explained.

"Nice thinking, Danny." Tom said as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Right, let's get this place cleaned up then."

Harry, Danny, and I nodded and grabbed the trash bags that Tom passed out and started to clean up the living room. We were twenty minutes into cleaning when I heard the front door open again.

"What do you want?" I called loudly, not bothering to look up.

"OH MY GOD!"

Harry, Tom, Danny, and I stood up, dropping out bags at the same time as we turned to face the front door.

"Dad?" we gasped in unison.


	4. Danny

**Saturday Night**

**Chapter 4**

_When my parents come back home  
I say we've been all alone but we don't know how the mess got this bad  
I'll be grounded for a while  
All I have to do is smile and get a little talk from my dad  
The next time they're away all my buddies can stay  
We'll do our best to drive the neighbourhood mad  
You know that everybody likes to party on a Saturday  
Everybody wants to party on a Saturday  
Everybody loves to party on a Saturday night_

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die." Dougie chanted over and over again, his face in his hands. I rolled my eyes and stretched in nonchalance. Dad had come into the house, ordered us onto the couches and then went to the basement and went outside to check the damages.

"Shut up dude, we're not going to die." I chuckled in reply as I rubbed his back. "Besides, Dad would go to jail if he killed us."

"Not if he hides our bodies" Dougie screeched in reply, his eyes growing wide. On the other side of him, Tom and Harry scoffed and rolled their eyes. Dougie has a big imagination and it usually gets the best of him whenever we're getting in trouble about something.

"Dougie, you're the one that's going to be fine, you're the one that didn't want to have this party in the first place." Harry reassured him. "There's no way that Dad can place the blame on you."

"Want to bet?" Dad asked as she walked back into the living room. I gulped as he looked at all of us, his eyes resting on mine. "Dougie, did you want the guys to have this party?"

"No, I was against it from the beginning. I even told them that they would get in trouble!" Dougie replied quickly and then grinned, knowing that he wouldn't get in trouble at all." I elbowed him in the side and he glared back at me.

"You do realize that you could have tried harder to get them to listen to you," Dad pointed out. "And because of that, you're getting punished too."

"Damn!" Dougie hissed and pouted as he slouched in his seat.

"Ok, Harry, you're grounded for three weeks because you're the oldest and you should have known better," Dad said as he pointed to him. Harry nodded and rested his chin in his palm, looking bored. "Tom, you're grounded for two weeks because you help with this party," Tom nodded and looked away from our dad's eyes. "Dougie, you're grounded for a week," Then he turned to me and I gulped in dread. "Now, Danny…you're grounded or two months."

"WHAT? TWO MONTHS?" I shouted as my eyes flew wide open. "That's not fair!"

"As I know, you're the one that decided to have this party, got the food, got the decorations, _and_ you were the one that called all of the people. So it's only fair that you get the worst punishment."

"Yes sir" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Good, now I'm going to go to my room and try to sleep off this headache that you guys gave me," Dad said and rubbed his forehead wearily. "You guys finish cleaning up and then you can go to sleep."

"Yes sir," All four of us muttered and waited as Dad walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Tom, Harry, and Dougie reached over and slapped me on the arms and the head.

"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted in annoyance.

"This was your idea in the first place, now I have to be grounded for a week!" Dougie snapped back. I shrugged and laughed a little bit.

"Don't sweat it, at least we were able to have a really good party, and nothing was broken." I replied. All of a sudden we heard Dad's bedroom door open and heard his footsteps walk towards the banister of the stairs.

"WHO BROKE MY CLOCK, TV, AND BED?"

I froze where I was sitting. "I stand corrected" I whispered weakly.

Hearing Dad's footsteps on the stairs, my eyes widened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump to his feet.

"Quick, you guys get into the car and I'll get the car keys!" he cried and Tom, Dougie, and I raced out the front door.

**THE END**


End file.
